


He Didn't Mind

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Lack of Communication, Other, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: Wallus thinks that he and Kamal are ready for the next step in their partnership. Except, when he tries it, Kamal runs away.They... they are partners, aren't they?
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Wallus Breadbear
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	He Didn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> There just isn't enough QPR content in the world. These two have my heart,,,,

It seems that no matter how long the two have known each other, they continue to surprise each other.

Wallus really thought that Kamal was ready to take that step in their relationship, but as soon as he’d kissed him, the poor guy had run to his room and locked the door. Wallus had knocked and tried to talk to him, but Kamal hadn’t responded. Wallus figured he was probably doing a ritual, maybe stimming? Sometimes they went hand in hand. Wallus sat outside his door for a while, but when he didn’t come back out, he went to his own room. 

Wallus fiddled with his radio, trying to find a specific station that would play some classical stuff, stuff that would help him calm down. When he eventually found it, the piece heavily featured cello. He almost shut the radio off again, but the sound made him feel warm, so he kept it on. He laid down in his bed and looked up at the ceiling while the music washed over him.

Had he messed up? Was Kamal not ready for that? Did he not want to kiss Wallus at all? Wallus was pretty sure that he’d seen Kamal’s gaze linger on his lips before. It might’ve just been an avoiding eye contact thing though. Although Kamal didn’t usually have problems with that, not with him at least.

Maybe he’d just read the signals wrong?

Maybe… maybe he’d read all the signals wrong?

It wasn’t hard for Wallus to remember the conversation from a couple months ago. Every time he thought about it, his heart soared. He could remember it almost word for word.

“Did you hear about Parsley and Jerafina?” Kamal had asked. Wallus had hummed and nodded. “Weird, isn’t it?”

“A little,” he’d replied. “I think it’s kinda sweet though. I mean… wouldn’t you want to spend your life with someone?”

“Yeah, but that’s what romance is for!” Kamal had said. Wallus had hummed again and hadn’t looked at Kamal. “What’s up? You think I’m wrong?”

“I dunno about wrong…” he’d replied. “I just think that you can have both. Or… well, maybe some people don’t want the romance, y’know?” 

“That makes sense…” Kamal had said. “Well, I think it’s weird, but like… good. What’s the term for it again?”

“Queer platonic partners,” Wallus had replied. 

Kamal had nodded. “Sounds kinda cool honestly.” He had chuckled and come over to lean against Wallus. “Well… if there’s anyone who I’d want to have that with, it’d be you.”

Wallus’s heart had leapt and he’d wrapped an arm around Kamal. “Right back at you,” he’d said. They had stood in silence for a few moments, before Wallus had spoken again. “Would you really?”

“Sure, why not!” Kamal had said, laughing a little. “I think it’d be fun!” 

Looking back on it… Wallus realized that Kamal’s tone had been joking. He hadn’t meant any of that conversation, not in the same way Wallus had. So… as far as Kamal was concerned, Wallus had just kissed him out of nowhere….

Wallus groaned and turned over so his face was buried in a pillow. Why couldn’t they ever talk about things like adults? It seemed that one of them was always assuming stuff about what the other was saying. Then there had been the whole Habitat… Wallus had been almost positive that he was going to be mad enough to look for a new roommate. That was the last time they’d actually talked responsibly. And it had worked out.

Hopefully this would work out too.

Wallus jumped out of bed when he heard Kamal knock on his door. He opened it quickly and looked Kamal up and down. He looked like he’d been crying. Neither of them said anything, but Wallus stepped aside and let Kamal into his room. Kamal sat on the bed and kicked his legs a little. They stewed in silence for a few minutes, before Wallus spoke up.

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” he said. “I guess… I assumed there was… y’know…”

“I haven’t talked to Boris about polyam stuff,” Kamal said. “I… I don’t know if I want to. I love you Wallus, you know that, but… I don’t think I want to date you.” Wallus tried to say something, but Kamal just kept talking. “But I liked kissing you! And I kinda wanna do it again! But I don’t want to date you and… and…” Kamal started crying again, and Wallus was holding him in an instant.

“It’s okay Kam,” he said. “It’s okay. I don’t wanna date you either, don’t worry.”

“But… but you kissed me!” Kamal said through a sob. 

Wallus shushed him and began to rock them back and forth. “You remember how we talked about Jerafina and Parsley?” Kamal nodded. “Well… I only just realized you were joking after you ran off. I thought we were actually partners. So… so I thought kissing you would be okay. Since, y’know, I wanted to.” He chuckled. “I guess I should’ve been more clear about it all, huh?”

“Yeah,” Kamal said. “We seem to have problems with that.” They both laughed. “I… I dunno if I want that for us. But… but I do think I wanna try. Cuz I do like cuddling you, and kissing you was pretty nice, and… and…”

“We can give it a shot,” Wallus said, “and if you don’t like it, we can be friends again instead.”

Kamal was quiet for a moment, before he moved away from Wallus’s chest. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Wallus said, “I’d like that.”

Kamal’s lips were chapped, but Wallus couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just held Kamal’s face gently in his hands, while Kamal had his arms wrapped around Wallus’s neck. It was over after just a moment, and the two of them were left looking at each other. Kamal smiled a little, and Wallus grinned back. 

“I liked that…” Kamal muttered. “Can we do it again?”

“As often as you want,” Wallus replied.

Kamal smiled. “I think that’s gonna be pretty often.”

“Works for me.” Wallus barely got the sentence out before Kamal was kissing him again.

He didn’t mind.


End file.
